


Thramsay Tales

by nanjcsy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Bullying, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Thramsay - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, shaming, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each will contain a link to the picture that inspired me by WitchesBrew.<br/>This first one is from Thramsay Texts as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theon Gets A Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchesBrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thramsay Text Messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992892) by [WitchesBrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew). 



"HEY FUCKFACE!"

Theon jumped and hated the way his heart pattered in his thin chest. Trying to not sound like seven year old that got scared, he muttered, "Hey Ramsay." Clutching his book-bag tightly, Theon waited for Ramsay to walk over. "Gotta present for you!" Oh no, not again, Theon thought and tried not to tremble. "Oh, thanks, Ramsay. But you don't need to give me anything, really." He HATED it when Ramsay gave him something. Drinks laced with drugs, brownies full of laxatives, these were some of the milder things that Ramsay has "gifted" Theon with.

Once when they were younger Theon found a small litter of kittens on his way home from school. Every day he would stop to play with them. Back then he didn't understand yet how Ramsay was and he gave the kittens his full attention. A week later, Ramsay brought him a box, all brightly decorated with color and bows. "Here, a present for you, best buddy!" Ramsay looked so excited to give the gift and Theon gushed with thanks. Eagerly he ripped it open to see the tiny skins of the kittens. "Now they can be with you all the time and you won't be so distracted!"

For a birthday present Ramsay gave Theon a collar and leash. It took a while for Ramsay to get him to use it correctly. They only used it in private or in front of Ramsay's laughing friends. Another time Ramsay went through a period where he gifted Theon with things like whips, handcuffs and other items that made Theon blush. All of the gifts were used on Theon whether he consented or not. Once the gift of a girl's earlobe that he fucked, the gift of a car that was stripped. Theon hates gifts. And yet he had no choice but to accept whatever horror this would be. Theon has learned to NEVER incite Ramsay's wrath by being ungrateful. 

Trying not to cringe from it, Theon took the small black cardboard box. He checked for seepage and listened for ticking, he sniffed for chemicals or blood. Ramsay chuckled indulgently and urged, "It is safe, I swear it. Go on, open it!" Hearing the tiny thread of impatience leaking into Ramsay's voice, Theon carefully took off the lid. He was careful to shield his face, remembering a wildly shaken skunk in a box that sprayed his face. There was nothing but giggling from Ramsay and he looked down. It was a cell phone, just a plain old cell phone. A nice one actually, similar to Ramsay's own phone. "Well, do I get a thank you?" Theon threw his arms around Ramsay. "Thank you, it really is a great gift!"

When Ramsay got back into his car he turned on his own cell and hit some buttons. Grinning, his GPS Tracker began to show a dot moving about. "There you are, stupid. Now try and tell me that you aren't lying when I ask where you are."


	2. Get Home Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4810184/chapters/11060924
> 
> What happened next. Theon's POV.

Theon bit hard on his thumbnail. He stopped and thought about how Ramsay was once so angry he peeled off his toenails. Three of them, it was during summer camp and Theon was caught by Ramsay's friends necking with this cute chick. Ramsay was furious and Theon was begging forgiveness for hours afterwards. Hopefully Ramsay wasn't that kind of angry this time, but Theon suspected he might be. And how could Theon even explain what had happened? It just sort of came over him, this fantasy of just leaving it all the fuck behind. He had gone to all his classes as he was assigned. Did all his work, spoke with Jon and Robb during lunch hour. Went to the library afterwards, left at the usual dusky hour and started to walk towards the ramshackle house that Roose Bolton had rented for his son. Theon had no real thoughts in his head, he was dumping the extra amount of education out of his brain. He was trying to switch into "Ramsay mode", so he can focus. This is why Ramsay allowed Theon huge amounts of time at the library, he hates Theon's focus on other things. When in front of Ramsay, only Ramsay mattered.

Passing by the bus stop, Theon suddenly stopped, watching a group of tired folks getting onto a bus. It roared past and Theon found himself sitting on the bench at the stop. Peering up at the different schedules posted on the board. There was no real thought of anything, he was just imagining it. To take a bus and go anywhere else, where no one knew him or expected too much of him. No judgmental abusive father, no crazy mother or sneering sister. No friends that you are sick with jealousy over sometimes and other times want to be them. No Ramsay Bolton. No more bullying, name calling, tricks, pranks, humiliations, no more torture sessions, no more beatings or obsessive fucked up behaviors. No more trying to figure out why he liked being whipped sometimes but hates to be punched and called names. No more of the recent realizations that it was getting worse. It has been years and he just accepted it, it was better than being with his family at least. Was it though? Was it really? What happens when school is over and they must be adults with jobs? What happens then? Theon doesn't want to know the answer to that. So he looks at the bus schedules and then puts his hand in his pocket. He had enough for a ticket. Just enough to take a bus or two even. To where? Far, as far as Theon can get, then he will hitchhike, he will just keep running.

Shaking with anticipation, Theon watched for the next bus. It was coming in fifteen minutes and then it would happen. He would do it, he would finally run. Well, not finally. He remembers the last few times he tried to run and what happened. The last time was a year or two ago, he fell for another girl. Theon had tried to hide it from Ramsay so carefully, but as usual his friends were always spying on him. Damon had gleefully whipped the skin nearly off his back while Ramsay raped poor Kyra. Most girls would have never spoken to Theon again, but not Kyra. She was like no other. So they tried to run away together, they got two days in the next town. Sleeping in her cousin's basement at night and hiding in town during the day, trying to find jobs. They figured a few weeks hard labor would earn them enough for plane tickets to somewhere far off. Ramsay caught Theon as he was about to run to the basement and tell Kyra of his success! He got a retail job! Kyra wasn't seen and even though Theon asked over and over, Ramsay never said what happened to her. Theon eventually stopped asking after he was put through "New and Improved Training" so he would never run again. Kyra never returned to school or to anywhere. Now with that horror still lingering in his mind here he was sitting at the bus stop. Was he out of his mind? What time is it, he should have been home ten minutes ago. Ramsay would punish him for being late, worse for not calling. And what would Theon say? Hey, sorry I'm late. Was thinking on running away but changed my mind, be home soon? He was fucked.

Humor, humor always helped, he will text him. That stupid hateful fucking game that Ramsay liked, yeah, use that. Numb-skull! At least if Theon had just called and used that scared kid voice Ramsay liked...nah, wouldn't have mattered and he knows it. Theon walks fast then slow but he walks home. He knows it means pain to go there, Ramsay will rip his words apart, his excuses will mean nothing but Ramsay will bring them forth anyway. He will demean and hurt Theon for his stupid fantasies. He passes by the huge apartment building that houses most of the students. Jon and Robb each have apartments there, he could go to them, sleep there and they will let him, they have before. It was only if Ramsay was very drunk, with his friends or on a trip that he was allowed to seek refuge with them. Ramsay had made that rule clear the first time he tried going to Jon's after he panicked. This was not one of those situations and Theon's feet heavily moved onward. Here was the street, the dead end street, with the house at the dead end. It was Theon's dead end and he knew it. He wiped tears angrily away and went up the porch stairs towards the door. Stupid, Ramsay can't keep you, that is dumb. After school ends, you'll see, he will move on and so will you. There is more than this out there and I will find it. Of course I will. Opening the door and stepping inside, Theon bent his head and slumped his shoulders automatically. Shutting the door, he stepped over to put his bag on the side table. "I'm home, Ramsay."


	3. Get Home Now Continued (Final Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to finish out what happened to Theon after he went home to Ramsay.

Ramsay was standing in the living room, with his arms crossed, icy eyes pinning Theon like a bug on a board. "I..I am sorry. I should have come straight home on time, sorry." "Is that all? You are sorry for dawdling about and that is all? You have more to tell me, don't you? Something to confess? Have you been bad again, Theon?" Cringing a bit, Theon began to defend himself instinctively putting his hands out as if pleading. "No! I wasn't bad, I swear it. I wasn't being bad, I...I..was just thinking about it."

Walking slowly towards him, Ramsay softly suggested, "So you were only thinking about being bad?" Theon gave up and his head sunk low, his shoulders went even lower. He nodded miserably. "Yes." Now Ramsay was in front of him, too close, one arm on either side of Theon, hands pressed against the wall, like Theon's back. Nose to nose, eye to eye and Ramsay's voice was silk, it was honey.

"You went to the library like a good boy. You left on time and headed for home like a good boy. Then you stopped at the bus stop and sat down. You watched two different buses go by and read the schedule like it was a damned holy book. Then you got scared and sent your text to me. Thinking about being bad scared you enough to get me. I am glad that you did that, Theon. Your punishment would have been so much worse."

Theon didn't even bother to ask how Ramsay knew, someone was always watching. Stupid Theon. He muttered it out loud and Ramsay nodded. "Yes. Very stupid Theon. Being late on purpose is bad. Stopping without permission is bad. You will be punished for it. Now, thinking about being bad? That is different and we will talk about that. You should always tell me right away if you are thinking about being bad. I will help remind you to be good. I will assure you of how much you need me, I will remind you of how my rewards are better than my punishments. But its your first mistake of this nature, so we shall have to make it hard for you." Theon whimpered and Ramsay smiled, kissing his boy's tousled curls.

"Let's go for a ride, sweetness." Ramsay grabbed Theon's arm and ran out the door to the car. He nearly tossed Theon inside and ordered, "Put on your seat-belt." Ramsay drove at a very reckless speed through dirt roads that turned into farm roads. He drove through several wooded areas and kept driving past a lake. Theon wrung his hands together and prayed they wouldn't crash as Ramsay played tag with the occasional car. Soon they saw nothing, no restaurants, no houses, nothing at all, just trees and dirt road.  "Just get on a bus and take it to where, Theon? Where were you going? To your fucked up sister or father? To your uncles? You only have two loser friends and they live close by. So where were you going, Theon?"

"I..I had no place in mind. I was just going to keep riding until I couldn't." Theon confessed, staring nervously about at the darkness. "Well, when the ride ended, then what was going to happen? Were you going to run away? Get a job and a place to live somewhere, pretend to be functional and normal as long as you could?" Wincing, Theon shook his head and whispered, "No. I wanted to ride until I couldn't anymore. Then come back. I would come back, I always come back to you." Ramsay smirked and replied, "That is true, I will give you that. You do always come back home."

Suddenly he stopped the car, skidding in front of the most desolate bus stop Theon has ever seen. It had one streetlight that flickered crazily down upon a splintered wooden bench.

With a brilliant smile, Ramsay said, "Well, here you are, go on, enjoy your adventure. See, here is where you would have landed at the end of that long bus ride you were planning. This is it. This sad little fucking nothing place and all it is missing is a sad little fucking nothing person to join it. So get out and sit down on the bench. The next bus coming to bring you all the way back home, it comes in about four hours. That gives you plenty of time to reflect on how thinking about being bad can hurt you. On how you need me to give you directions and rules for your own good. I am giving you the exact amount of money to get home on the bus. If you try and call the Stark morons for a ride, I will beat the shit out of you. And probably run over whichever idiot helped you. You will wait here, cold, lonely and without food or drink. And I am going home to eat a hot dinner and go to bed. Let's see how you enjoy your ride to nowhere and back."

Every sound was a threat or maybe even a ghost coming for his soul. It was a killer clown, a drug addict on bath salts looking to eat his face. Or perhaps a pervert coming to rape him, maybe a murderer who wants to wear his head like a hat? Before the overactive imagination kicked in, Theon went through loneliness, misery, cold, hunger and thirst as Ramsay predicted. By the time the bus did show, he was a wreck. Shaking and weeping like a little boy, Theon nearly killed himself trying to get on the bus.

The bus was almost empty. A creepy old man that was touching himself and watching Theon. There was a pregnant woman covered in bruises, muttering in another language to herself. Theon sat as far from them as he could. He looked out the window at the dark, really keeping an eye on the creepy man in the reflection. Once the man started to slide closer, Theon turned his attention back to him. As the man would move, so would Theon. They played this sick little game until the bus finally blessedly stopped at Theon's library. With a gasp of joy and relief, Theon leaped off the bus and started to run. He ran all the way home, sobbing.

He didn't look at the building where Jon and Robb were. Theon didn't see anything as he ran and ran. Giving a small cry of victory, Theon leaped up the porch steps and with trembling hands used his key. It took two tries before he was able to get it open. He shut and locked the door, leaning against it, so happy to be home. As the sky turned pink, Theon nearly crawled in aching exhaustion up the stairs. He carefully went into Ramsay's room. Tearing his clothing off, Theon crept into the bed and wrapped himself around Ramsay. Nuzzling into his neck, trying to soothe himself, Theon tried to doze while he still could.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Ramsay's voice was thick with sleep and Theon wasn't fooled one bit. "Yes, I did. I want to be with you, stay with you, please. I am sorry. Please?" "Good boy. Now run downstairs and start the coffeemaker. I want you to make me eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. Have it all ready in forty minutes. And I haven't forgotten about punishing you for being late and stopping without permission. I will give you fifteen whacks with my belt before you leave for class today. Give me a kiss, Theon and get moving." 


	4. Theon Makes A Rule Of His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4810184/chapters/11337535  
> what happened next.

"Oh fuck me...fuck..fuck." Theon shoved his phone into his pocket and started to run. He hates it when Ramsay gets like this, the chasing was almost worse than the physical punishment that comes when he is caught. And Ramsay always does catch him, no matter where he tries to run to, he is always caught.

One time he managed to get three towns over by hiking through woods. Ramsay was there waiting when Theon staggered out of the trees in front of a truck stop. Another time he hid in Jon's closet, Ramsay climbed through a window, broke Jon's arm and found Theon. He has tried to hide in cars, basements, movie theaters and under bridges. It never matters, eventually Ramsay gets him and hurts him.

Why can't Ramsay just understand his relationship with Jon? Sure, it is a bit deeper than his friendship with Robb, which is solid. But it isn't sexual, at least not anymore. They experimented when they were younger but then came others. Their foster family was large and mostly welcoming, only the mother was a cold person. But they all had a bond that Jon and Theon couldn't be part of and it hurt.

They sought comfort in each other. Even after they started dating different girls and boys in school, they remained close. Two fosters against the world and they were brothers, truly brothers.

Theon has tried to explain this to Ramsay so many times but it never matters. Ramsay started dating Theon while they were all still in high school. He hated the Starks and Jon with a passion. He would come over and be so charming but his eyes told the truth. Ramsay would constantly get Theon in trouble with Ned and Cat. He did everything he could to keep Theon away from Robb and Jon whenever he was out of the house.

As soon as they graduated, Ramsay forced Theon to move into his place. Roose rented his son a house for while he attended college. His father also pulled strings so Theon could afford to attend the local community college nearby. So Theon had to go, really. Ramsay did everything to always make Theon feel beholden to him.

Jon went to the same community college, Ned gave him a loan that Jon is slowly working off. They usually only see each other at school now. But they try sometimes to get together, just for a small break. Jon and Theon sit and talk of their lives, their emotions, their personal hell. Theon comforts Jon as he tells of a backbreaking job that is desolate, sucking the life out of him. He grins along with Jon, hearing of his feisty coworker, a girl named Ygritte. Jon is thinking of asking her out and Theon urges him to do so.

Theon doesn't talk much about himself anymore. But Jon will want to ask, he always does, he wants to see any new wounds. He wants to try and ask Theon if he understood Ramsay was abusive. If he were Robb, he would directly ask. Jon isn't like Robb and he never voices the questions anymore. He knows it will only bring forth excuses.

He hears the roaring of a car and he knows its Ramsay. Oh fuck, what if he just runs Theon over this time? Theon had barely made it four streets, Ramsay must have jumped into the car the second he saw that first text. Dammit, it wasn't fair and Theon didn't want to be chased all over town then run over. I won't ever stop trying to see Jon, he just has to accept it. 

With the decision made, Theon did something he has never done before. He stopped running. Squinting in the headlights that were getting brighter, Theon stood still. He waited to see what Ramsay would do, hoping he wasn't about to deeply regret his choice. The car screeched to a fault just inches from Theon who was almost pissing himself in fear. He took a deep shaky breath and waited. "Fucking cheating liar. I should run you over, then run over Jon."

Theon looked down and stayed silent, still and waited. "Fine. Get in the fucking car. We are going home and having a talk about loyalty, Theon." Nodding, Theon quickly got in the car. He put on his seat-belt and sat with his hands in his lap. They clenched together and worried restlessly like crabs fighting.

"Look at me." He lifted his head to look at the angry visage and Ramsay slapped him hard. Four more slaps before he was done. Theon dribbled blood until Ramsay thrust a napkin at him. "If you get blood on my car, I'll skin your toe." It was not an idle threat and Theon knew it. He was careful to not get any of his blood anywhere.

That night was a long one. Theon tried over and over to explain his relationship with Jon. Ramsay listened and then told him he didn't care. It didn't matter, he wasn't allowed to just hang out with Jon without permission. "Then give me permission sometimes, please! You make your rules unreasonable sometimes, Ramsay!" Theon's mouth earned him several things that night.

A merciless beating with a razor strap on his bare back. It earned him a collar, muzzle and leash that he must wear at home every single day and night for a month. However, something did come out of it after all. Theon reflected on it while he slept in the basement on the cold cement floor. His leash was tethered to a rusted old exercise bike.

Ramsay told him he must sleep there as part of his punishment. He also informed him he was going after Jon. Theon wouldn't know what happened to Jon until Ramsay released him in the morning to make breakfast. He worried about Jon, knowing Ramsay wouldn't kill him, but he could really hurt him. But the one thing Theon had learned today comforted him somewhat.

If Theon had kept running, the punishment would have been so much worse. Usually when Theon runs, he is flayed or a bone broken at least. He is kept chained to a wall or locked in a closet for hours, sometimes a day or two. Whipped, half starved, randomly fucked or beaten until he is forgiven and released.

This time Theon didn't keep running, he stopped. He waited for Ramsay to just take him and the punishment was less. Don't run anymore. Don't run. Theon felt glad that he at least understood something that could make Ramsay a tiny bit less terrifying.

The same as Jon has questions he never asks, so does Theon. If he could, he would ask Jon, how can someone love a monster? How can he both love and despise Ramsay so much? Regardless of punishments, he will continue to visit with Jon. Ramsay will have to learn to accept it.

Theon curled up on the floor and started to doze. Yes, maybe next time I will ask Jon about that. Just as he faded into true sleep, Theon thought of something amusing. Looks like he finally got to make a rule of his own. Do not run from Ramsay.


	5. My Kind Of Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4810184/chapters/11353270  
> later that day...

Theon was trying to finish Ramsay's homework, so he can do his own before dinner. When he came home today his arms were killing him from holding the sign all day. He missed most of his classes, luckily Jon brought him all the notes. Still, Theon would have to lie if Roose asked how his classes were today or Ramsay will hurt him.

If Roose finds out Theon lied, he will hurt the both of them. Then Ramsay will hurt him more. He held the sign all the way until Ramsay came by and snapped, "Idiot. Get my stuff from my locker and meet me at the car." Grateful for it, Theon flew and brought Ramsay his school items. Without a word, Ramsay grabbed them, started the car and left, yelling, "Take the bus, hurry or you'll miss it!"

When Theon finally got in, he was alone. He couldn't find Ramsay or Roose, then he saw the closed study door and heard a faint cry. Oh. OH. OH NO! So Theon flew upstairs and started Ramsay's homework, pretending nothing was wrong. Did Roose find out about his missing classes? Did Ramsay make Roose angry with his smart ass comments or his easily provoked temper? Either way, it will fall onto Theon twice as bad. So he wanted to at least get his homework finished. After dinner, Theon might be too busy screaming and begging to do any school work.

Theon managed all of Ramsay's homework and most of his own before Roose called him for dinner. He timidly sat down, staying silent. Sneaking imploring looks at Ramsay and receiving nothing, as if he wasn't there at all. For some reason this made Theon feel incredibly sad and he had to struggle to keep from crying. Roose looked directly at Theon and asked, "How were your classes today, Theon?" He knows, he knows and he will know I am lying to him! Theon panicked and simply kept whimpering. With an impatient sigh, Ramsay hissed, "He knows, stupid."

Nodding fast, Theon looked at Roose and blurted out, "I am sorry, Sir. Very sorry that I skipped class. I won't do it again." Cutting into his rare steak, Roose said, "Oh, you are not in trouble this time, Theon. We all know it was Ramsay's orders. And I have spoken with my son about these public displays. I have also grounded him for two weeks. You are not grounded, Theon. So everyday you may do all your homework after school with Robb and Jon. I have arranged it with that dreadful Stark woman. You have two weeks of being with them until dinnertime. I will expect you to be at dinner on time every night. And Ramsay will do his own homework until then. If I found out you are doing it for him during that time, you both will be strapped until you cannot sit. There will be no more public displays. If this happens again, you will both share a worse punishment than you can imagine. Do you both understand me?" Chastised and cowed both boys nodded and muttered, "Yes Sir."

After dinner, Theon meekly followed Ramsay upstairs and into his room. Half of him was elated, to spend two weeks with Robb and Jon! The other half was terrified Ramsay would be furious and beat the hell out of him for it. Instead, Ramsay simply went and showered then went on his laptop. He was ignoring Theon completely. Timidly, Theon waited a few moments of sitting on the edge of the futon that he slept on.

When Ramsay gave him no orders or attention, Theon quietly and slowly got out his homework and finished it. The only thing Ramsay said to him all night was "Time for bed." Theon wasn't sure if this was good or bad yet. However, as he pulled his one blanket over him, Theon missed Ramsay's usual night banter. And his usual biting kiss if not a little more. Sometimes Ramsay even let him sleep with him in the large soft bed. The silent treatment was beginning to be as horrible as a painful rage filled punishment.

Ramsay barely spoke to Theon the next day either. He also made Theon take a bus two miles away, saying, he didn't want to ride the same bus today. Theon had bugs in his stomach all day and leeches eating his brain. He was a mix of trepidation and joy all day. During lunch, Jon and Robb came over to tell Theon that he can come home in their car.

Ramsay glared at them and Theon until he stopped speaking and lowered his head. Theon waited for Ramsay to explode or at least threaten him and received nothing. He also didn't respond to any texts he tried to send him. Even the word game wasn't able to lure Ramsay.

Theon was terrified now, this must be very bad. He won't see it coming, but Ramsay is going to hurt him. He took away most of Theon's joy, as always. The whole time he was with Jon and Robb all he could think about was Ramsay. It pissed him off, it wasn't fair, this was HIS time! So he tried to concentrate on homework, on his friends.

Eat a few slices of pizza, joke around, catch up on their lives and get some help with his algebra. Oh and every ten minutes, he would stop and text Ramsay frantically. He told him he was sorry. He begged Ramsay to speak to him. He reminded Ramsay that this was only following an order from his father. He MUST follow those rules set by Roose!

With a shaking hand, Theon went inside the house, twenty minutes to dinner hour. He was a total mess by the time he left his friends to head home. Ramsay will be so angry, he will attack soon. Theon went upstairs and braced himself before entering Ramsay's bedroom. Holding his backpack in front of him like a teddy bear, he entered the room.

Ramsay sat on his desk chair working on his computer. "Shut and lock the door, Theon." Thrilled that Ramsay spoke but terrified of the serious voice, Theon did as he was told. "Come here, I want to show you something." Ramsay pointed to the floor, next to where he was sitting.

Theon went and sunk to his knees, hands playing in the plush rug, he looked up at Ramsay. He was smiling now, kind and warm. Sucking in a breath, Theon felt warm in his stomach while his head set off warning bells. This could be a real kindness, they are very rare but they do happen. Or this could be another trick which is very common.

"While you were gone today I had time to do something. It is something I should have done long ago. I meant to do it but never did. I know I have not been speaking to you, but I needed time to think. I know I give you a hard time, but I really do care you know. I love you, my stupid, idiot boy. MY boy. So here, I made you this. I would have used real pictures but you have so few of them anymore. So I drew your story out for you."  

Tears came into Theon's eyes as he took hold of the carefully made little book. Small white pages, threaded together with pink ribbon. He held it as if it were fragile and looked up at Ramsay with a grin. "Thank you. I know you are a good artist, Ramsay. Thank you." Ramsay patted Theon's head then chuckled. "Well, go on and open it, stupid. Look at it." Theon leaned back on his feet and opened it.

He wasn't lying, Ramsay was an incredible artist. His father allows him art club but that is all, the one time Ramsay mentioned art school, his father flayed his little toe for him. Ramsay will follow in his family's business and that is that.

Here was a picture of Theon as a little boy and it was quite accurate. The next picture showed his lovely mother in a straitjacket. His father looking drunk and angry standing over the cowering little boy with a fire poker. Theon started to cry silently as he turned the next page. Ramsay was stroking Theon's head and was quiet.

The next picture showed a slightly older boy, dirty, bruised and half starved. He was hiding under the table while his drunk and angry father fought with his older sister. Who was also angry and drunk. "I..I..please.." He managed but Ramsay kept stroking his hair and said softly, "No, keep reading until the end. I worked very hard on this."

So Theon turned the page and his tears fell onto the ink. The next page made Theon wail and Ramsay lifted him into his lap. He held the book for him and instructed, "I will turn the pages for you, you just really look hard at them. Really appreciate your past."

It was relentless and Theon sought the only comfort he could by letting Ramsay pet him. He allowed Theon to curl into his lap, to press against his chest. As long as he looked. He looked at the picture of his father beating him with a poker until he was bleeding out on the floor. A hospital room with a pale boy with a fractured skull and broken bones.

Now a foster home, the Starks. This picture showed the family standing stern, like ice with Jon and Theon on the outside. Another picture of going to the school on his first day. The next picture showed the family celebrating a holiday with Theon and Jon sitting far away crying.

Another picture of Theon being spanked with his pants down by Ned in front of the whole family. Then a picture of Cat screaming at him, tossing him out of the house. A picture of Theon sleeping on a park bench and Ramsay walking by. It was the last picture.

Thankful it was over, Theon wiped his eyes and meekly asked, "Is..is that the end of the book?" Ramsay smiled and hugged him. "Yes, that was the end because that book was about the past. I am the future, right? After all, your life didn't really mean anything until me. You might be stupid and an idiot, but I meant what I said. You are MY stupid idiot and I love you. No one else ever has or ever will. Even if they swear it to you, it is a lie. I think everyday when you get home from the Stark house, you should sit and read this book." 

Theon hugged Ramsay tightly and cried into his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I am sorry, I love you too, Ramsay. I promise to read it every day." Ramsay carried Theon to the bed and lay on top of him, so they were nose to nose. "No matter what you do or where you go, you are always going to come home to me, aren't you?" "Yes, of course." Ramsay leaned down and bit into Theon's earlobe gently, then added pressure before releasing it.

"I won't repeat myself so listen carefully." Ramsay whispered as he took down his pants and Theon's. "I like you stupid, I think its adorable. I like you the way you are, the way you are meant to be. Dumb, weak, scared, obedient and utterly mine." Ramsay slid into Theon, making him gasp and cling to his shoulder, whining. Panting, sweating, Ramsay went fast, hard and watched his little stupid pet beg for more. "You are the only present my father has ever given me that truly pleased me." They both had mind shattering orgasms at the same time.

That night at dinner, both were relaxed and Theon was blushing. Then he dropped the salt accidentally, somehow the cap had loosened. Ramsay made him clean the mess then he ran upstairs for a minute. When he came back down, he handed Theon a shirt and told him to wear it until morning.

"I AM STUPID" Declared the bright orange shirt in huge black letters and Roose just sighed deeply. Ramsay looked up at his father with shining innocence and said, "He is in the house. No one will be coming over." So Theon wore the hated shirt without complaint. It was better than holding a sign.


	6. Taking One For The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4810184/chapters/11218327  
> inspired by this text, i decided to go back in time with it a little. how about a little glimpse of history?

Robb slammed past the coach and angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. Jon was coming over to say something nice and he had to run before that happened. He hated letting anyone see him cry, it was humiliation and he has had enough of it today. Already he can hear his father's voice later on as he bought him a sympathy ice cream. "It is alright to lose sometimes, son. Just try your best and then figure out where you went wrong, try again." Translation: We will spend the next month working on this problem of yours as condescendingly as possible. 

Insufferable to be the one to recieve the sympathy ice cream this week. It was never him, Robb rarely fails at anything. Sansa has never once received the sympathy bowl and for Robb who was older and a boy to get his first? Rickon and Bran were always the ones getting it and sometimes Arya or Jon. But Sansa was nine and Robb was ten. To be the oldest, almost out of grade school and receiving a sympathy ice cream?  It was going to happen and that was that. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Robb ran out of interest in yelling swears, it wasn't helping anything. He banged his head against the locker and took some deep breathes like his father has taught him to.

Then he heard the sound of the door and Robb straightened up. He opened his locker and began to rummage in it. A loud slam startled him and he looked up. Here came Ramsay Bolton, the school and neighborhood bully and crazy kid. Ignoring him, Robb started to pull out his clothing. "Go away, Ramsay. Theon isn't in here, he is still out there. And the coach will just throw you out again in front of everyone." Robb was glad his eyes were dry, Ramsay would have just loved to see him crying. "I am not here for him right now. I am here to talk to you."

Oh perfect, a strike out, a sympathy ice cream to look forward to later and now Ramsay wants to talk. When Ramsay talks one of two things tend to happen. The talk will either descend into the victim hopelessly sobbing or it will end in a fight. Ramsay does not fight fair. Ramsay doesn't fight to just knock someone down. He fights until he has broken a bone or bit a piece of you off. Robb sure as hell isn't going to cry but he just wasn't in the mood for a fight. Not with the coach, his father and the team about to come in soon.

Seeing Robb fighting with Ramsay would change that sympathy ice cream into a royal ass whooping with a paddle. Given the choices, Robb would rather the ice cream. Maybe he can just talk with Ramsay, listen and not react? Robb leaned against the lockers and looked at Ramsay. "Sure, talk. What?" With a brilliant smile Ramsay says, "Great. Do you know what take one for the team means? Well, you should, you have been on enough of them! Today was the first time I have ever seen you fail, it was wonderful to watch. Oh, wait, I was asking about that sentence. Taking one for the team. I heard it before and it gave me this idea."

Ramsay grinned at Robb's rolling eyes and continued. "So I don't want you and Jon to play with Theon anymore. Remember I told you guys that last week?" Robb remembers it a little differently, but whatever. With every intention of letting it go, Robb accused, "No. You and your pals jumped us. You tied Jon and me to chairs then drenched us in piss from water guns! THEN you said to not play with Theon anymore. That we can only see him in school and at home but we should ignore him. Then you ran away while I screamed for you to go fuck yourself. And by go fuck yourself, I mean you can't tell us not to hang with our own foster brother. Why don't you leave him alone? What do you want with him, all you do is hurt him and make fun of him. That isn't having a friend, you know." 

Laughing, Ramsay said, "Theon isn't my friend. My friends spray piss on my enemies for me, Theon is more like...a pet. A toy. A something that I like...a jester, maybe? I don't know, whatever it is, I am keeping him. Get used to it and make sure Jon gets used to it. This is your last warning, Robb. Stay away from Theon, he is mine. And since I can't reach Jon right now, only you...I guess you are going to take one for the team." Before Robb could react, Ramsay had the steel bat up and swinging.

Robb's sympathy ice cream happened but it was after the hospital trip. The whole family sat watching the miserable Robb try and not drip the ice cream on his cast. With a broken arm there was no way Robb would be playing anymore baseball for awhile. Or any other sport for that matter. There was a tiny part of him that was kind of happy about that. Of course that really just meant his father will shift what he pressures Robb about. With extra time, Robb will have to pick up on more school projects. That wasn't much better, but at least it was a little easier.

"Hey Dad, after ice cream can I take Jon and Theon to the movies?" He grinned at Theon and Jon who looked surprised at the offer. Robb made sure to laugh loudly as they passed by the Bolton residence across the street from the little theater.


	7. A Great Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4810184/chapters/11235004

Ramsay was simply beaming all day and unsettling everyone around him. No matter, he whistled and texted Theon every now and then. A random word game or two and he is already looking forward to grounding his idiot for a week or two. Perfect. He had been dying to try out a few new things anyway. Stupid boy always gives Ramsay such wonderful wicked thoughts, he has never been so inspired. On top of everything else was the last text he sent to Theon. He chuckled as Theon began to frantically text him then try to call when he got no response. 

"Oh goodness, he will be calling every hospital in the state looking for Jon." Muttered Ramsay as he finished up and headed for his car. After Ramsay made sure no one else was around, he opened the trunk. "Okay, that was seven hours quiet time. I suppose I should let you ride up front with me and have some water." He helped a severely cramped up Jon climb out of the trunk.

Jon groaned then fell forward with a misguided lurch. "Stupid as Theon, I swear to God. Really Jon? What are you going to do? Run? Try and fight me? You can't even stand on your own yet. Come on, behave or I'll just put you back in the trunk." Jon stayed still then and just mumbled, "You are getting crazier, Ramsay. One of these days you are going to kill somebody."

Ramsay slammed Jon up against the car while he opened the passenger door. "Silly. Of course that is going to happen one of these days. It's just a toss up of whether its you or Robb that I kill first." Cheerfully, Ramsay shoved Jon into the seat and put the seat belt on him. He strolled over to his own side and got in, humming. "Are you taking me home now? Or at least are we done? You already ran me over then stuffed me inside your trunk all day."

Turning on the radio, Ramsay yelled over the blasting music. "Well, to be fair about it, I didn't really run you over. I simply gave you a small bump, you skidded and injured yourself on the pavement. Then you rested in my trunk all day. Not really that terrible, is it? But yeah, we can be done. I want to see Theon's face when he comes home and sees my new toys. I'll drop you at home."

Jon shook his head in disgust, then grimaced in pain. Ramsay handed him a bottle of water and began to drive. "How long have we been doing this, Jon? Let's see..I destroyed your first two bikes from your dad. A scooter you got for Christmas. Set fire to your tree house, gave you poison ivy, gave you poison oak and twice gave you an allergic reaction that sent you to the hospital. I have put dirty magazines in your bedroom for that step-cunt of yours to find. She beat the shit out of you for that, I listened to it outside that night, you know. Masturbated to it actually."

Shuddering, Jon swallowed more water than stared at Ramsay. "Why? Why do you keep doing this shit? And you didn't get to the good stuff, did you? No, you forgot to mention when you poisoned my dog. Then you skinned my cat. How about when you broke my nose on picture day? Or when you tried to shave me with a rusty razor? How about when you threw a lawn dart and nearly took out my eye? Or when you broke my leg? Framing me at school for bomb threats and stink bombs in the chem lab. The time you got me arrested saying I was kidnapping a baby!"

Ramsay chuckled and patted Jon's leg fondly. "Ah...good times! Good times, pal. It can stop if you really want it to, you know. All you have to do is go away, far away and never contact Theon again." Jon frowned and said, "That won't happen. I won't leave him, Ramsay, he is my brother, my friend." Matching the frown, Ramsay responded.

"No. He isn't your damned brother and I don't want you to be Theon's friend. Punch him and say you don't ever want to see him again. Ignore his existence, leave him alone. Or this shit will never end. And it will just keep getting worse for you and nosy Robb until I kill one or both of you. I am considering a human hunt with my buddies. Should I chase you through the woods, or let you have a break...I could go for your brother instead?"

The car shrieked to a halt and Ramsay leaned over Jon to take off his seat belt and open the door. Then he said, "You are about five miles from home. Don't worry about that cramping in your stomach. I added a tasteless laxative to your water bottle.  Have a nice walk, asshole. Oh, I have an idea! Instead of my first human hunt being Robb or you, I can chase your pretty girlfriend! Ygritte, right?" Jon began to protest as Ramsay stole his phone then shoved Jon out onto the road.

He shut the door and drove away, already tinkering with Jon's cell. Ramsay unlocked the code easily enough and sent a text to Ygritte about a late night romantic woods walk. Then another text to Damon to get the boys ready. Parking his car, he ran into the house, ready to see his pet. Ramsay had enough time to play with his nervous idiot and some of the toys before hunting hour. Oh, what a great day and night!


End file.
